Gas burners with non-circular bases are known in the art. Like circular gas burners, unconventionally shaped gas burners are supplied with a gas flow that must be distributed to the perimeter of the burner to generate a flame that is evenly spread about the gas burner. However, uniform distribution of gas to the perimeter is more difficult when unconventional shapes are involved. Moreover, if any components of the gas burner undergo deformation, it further contributes to an uneven distribution of gas to the perimeter of the burner. Thus, there is a need for devices and methods that facilitate even distribution of gas in gas burners with unconventional shapes.